ein verflixt gefährlicher Fluch
by Nariaki
Summary: Lily hasst James und wird ihn einfach nicht los. Doch, als sie eines Tages von einem Fluch getroffen wird, muss sie die Hilfe von James in Anspruch nehmen.
1. Filmabend

**Filmabend**

„Lily, gib mal das Taschentuchpaket her.", forderte ihre Freundin Jane sie auf. Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht und sie schniefte laut. Lily ging es nicht anders.

„Warum muss sie auch sterben!", schniefte Jane weiter und putzte sich aufwendig die Nase. Lily nickte geistesabwesend.

Sie hatte zurzeit Ferien und ihre Freundinnen übernachteten bei ihr, denn morgen ging es nach Hogwarts. Den letzten Abend, so hatten sie beschlossen, wollten sie sich einen Film anschauen und die Wahl war auf „Moulin Rouge" gefallen.

„Toller Film." Neben ihr fing Mila ebenfalls an zu schniefen und eine kleine Träne kullerte ihr über die Wange.

„Hm. Aber so traurig! Da gestehen sich die beiden ihre Liebe und sie stirbt am Ende, wo sie doch so glücklich sind!"

Typisch Gina. Sie konnte immer diskutieren, egal um welches Thema es ging. Ihre beste Freundin hatte ebenso feuerrotes Haar, wie sie nur eine Nuance heller. Die blauen Augen starrten den Bildschirm an, wo vor kurzer Zeit Nicole Kidman in Ewan McGregors Armen gestorben war. Ihr Gesicht wirkte am gefasstesten, im Gegensatz zu ihren anderen drei Freundinnen. Jane schniefte immer noch, ebenso wie Mila und Lily hatte sich ihr Kissen genommen und es an sich gedrückt um nicht los zu weinen müssen.

„So möchte ich auch einmal geliebt werden.", murmelte sie und biss sogleich die Zähne fest aufeinander, denn ihre Augen fingen wieder an zu brennen.

Wie auf Knopfdruck sahen ihre drei Freundinnen sie an und machten große Augen.

„Aber du wirst doch geliebt!", rief Jane lauthals und erntete einen ungläubigen Blick von Lily.

„Von wem denn?"

„Na von James. James Potter." Mila sagte das, als wäre es das Normalste auf der ganzen Welt. Gina hingegen hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte leise in sich hinein.

Lily war normalerweise die Ruhe in Person, doch wenn es um James Potter ging, platzte ihr sofort oder fast sofort der Kragen. Irgendwo konnte Gina ihre beste Freundin auch verstehen. Denn seine ganzen Streiche nervten einen teilweise schon.

Lilys Augenbrauen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen, als sie Mila und Jane musterte.

„Ich, Lily Evans, werde mich niemals mit James Potter, dem größten Idioten der Welt zusammentun oder ähnliches!", sagte sie gefährlich ruhig und ihre Freundinnen beließen es dabei. Wenn sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzog und ihre Stimme gefährlich ruhig war,

war es besser sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Jedenfalls für fünf Minuten.

Mila streckte sich genüsslich und warf ihre hüftlangen, braunen Haare nach hinten. Neidisch sah Lily ihre Freundin an und kam nicht umhin sie zu bewundern. Ihre schlanke, große Gestalt, die großen braunen Augen und die wunderschönen Haare ließen Mila manchmal, wie ein Supermodel erscheinen.

Mila hatte den Blick bemerkt und sah ihre Freundin nur kopfschüttelnd an.

„Guck mich nicht so an Lily. Du siehst mindestens genauso gut aus. Schließlich hat Potter Geschmack."

Lilys Gesicht hatte sich für einen Moment aufgehellt, wurde aber sofort finster, als Mila sie mit Potter in Verbindung brachte.

„Toll, du hast mich jetzt wahrlich aufgebaut.", knurrte sie und verschwand ins Bad.

Ihre drei Freundinnen sahen ihr ungläubig hinterher und schüttelten den Kopf über soviel Sturheit.

„Sagt mal, warum hasst sie James Potter eigentlich so?", fragte Jane die anderen und sah diese erwartungsvoll an. Stille trat ein, jeder schien angestrengt zu überlegen, schließlich sagte Mila:

„Ich glaube, es ist eher die Tatsache, das er James Potter ist. Er, der dauernd mit ihre ausgehen will, er, der dauernd andere Schüler verhext, er, der die Schulregeln tausendmal gebrochen hatte. Das kotzt sie einfach mal an."

Schweigend saßen die drei Mädchen beisammen und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Schließlich und endlich kam Lily aus dem Bad, mit einem weißen Handtuch um den Kopf geschlungen. Ihren Schlafanzug hatte sie jedoch schon an.

Müde ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen und gähnte herzhaft. Nach einer Weile richtete sie sich wieder auf und musterte ihre drei Freundinnen.

„Ach kommt schon! Wollt ihr jetzt beleidigt sein, nur weil ich von Potter nichts will?", fragte sie die drei spöttisch. Langsam schüttelten Gina und Mila den Kopf, nur Jane starrte mit glasigen, grauen Augen auf den kleinen Kaktus der auf dem Fensterbrett stand. Die blonden Locken fielen ihr über die Schulter und wurden kräftig durchgeschüttelt, als Gina verwundert mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht rumwedelte.

„Hallo, Erde an Jane! Ist jemand zu Hause?", fragte sie und Jane zuckte zusammen. Leicht rosa kuschelte sie sich in Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Verwundert sah Gina ihre Freundinnen an.

„Was hat sie denn?", fragte sie die anderen, doch diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern und kuschelten sich ebenso in die Betten.

(Lily hatte in Hogwarts zwei Betten gezaubert und sie so verwandelt, dass sie für mind. Zwei Personen Platz boten und sie sie zusammenfalten konnte, sodass sie nicht größer als eine Streichholzschachtel waren)

„Gute Nacht Mädels.", gähnte Mila noch einmal und schlang ihre Arme und ihr Kissen.

„_Viel Spaß beim Träumen Mila. Ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann noch einmal den Mut aufbringen wirst Remus zu fragen, ob er mit dir ausgeht._", dachte Lily schmunzelnd und schlief kurz darauf auch schon ein.


	2. schlechte Idee Dumbledore,

Also ganz vorneweg möchte ich mich für die lieben Reviewer bedanken. Es ist immer ein toller Ansporn zu wissen, dass die FF gelesen wird.

**PiaMcKinnon:** sorry, dass ich das Ende schon verraten habe. Aber ich hoffe, dass dir der FIlm trotzdem gefällt, wenn du ihn siehst und nicht dabei einschläfst.

**Schlechte Idee Dumbledore, ganz schlechte**

„Aufstehen! Lily, Jane, Gina, Mila! Los, hopp hopp, raus aus den Betten!", rief Lilys Mutter von unten und ihre Tochter richtete sich gähnend auf und streckte sich genüsslich. Mit zugekniffenen Augen sah sie sich um und stellte fest, dass ihre Freundinnen nicht besser ging.

Gina sah sich mit verquollenen Augen um und schlurfte ins Bad. Mila und Jane taten es ihr gleich. Nur Lily blieb noch liegen und ließ das Sonnenlicht auf ihr Gesicht scheinen.

Ohne das sie es bemerkte schlief sie wieder ein.

_„Nein!", rief eine entsetzte Stimme und starrte auf einen leblosen Körper._

_„Lily verdammt! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du aufpassen sollst!", rief eine andere Stimme teils wütend teils verzweifelt._

_Eine große Gestalt lief auf den leblosen Körper zu, hob ihn auf und rannte davon._

„Lily! Lily!", schrie eine andere Stimme, doch diese hörte sich eher belustigt an.

Lily riss die Augen auf und starrte in Ginas blaue Augen.

„_Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen ..."_, befahl sich Lily im Stillen und langsam bemerkte sie, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beruhigte.

Gina bemerkte den panischen Ausdruck in Lilys Augen und setzte sich neben ihr aufs Bett.

„He Lily, was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte sie besorgt und strich über Lilys eiskalte Wange.

„Ach nichts. Ich hatte gerade nur einen schlechten Traum. Wahrscheinlich wegen Potter, schließlich muss ich ihn jetzt wieder ein ganzes Jahr aushalten."

Lily lächelte ihr beste Freundin aufmunternd an und ging ins Bad.

„Verdammt!", Murmelte sie und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. „Ich weiß, Selbstlob stinkt, aber ich bin wieder ein bisschen hübscher geworden in den Sommerferien. Na, hoffentlich fällt das Potter nicht auf."

Sie machte sich frisch, zog sich an und ging anschließend hinunter in die Küche, um zu frühstücken.

„Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie du so schlank sein kannst, wenn du immer soviel ist." Meinte Jane kopfschüttelnd, denn Lily verdrückte soeben ihr fünfter Toast.

„Hey, ich muss schließlich noch wachsen!", protestierte dieses und stürzte ein Glas Apfelsaft hinterher.

Ihr drei Freundinnen zuckten nur mit den Schultern und sahen sich grinsend an.

„Schatz? Es ist 10.30. Wir müssen jetzt los.", sagte ihre Mutter und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Man, hast du eine nette Mutter!", seufzte Gina leise und sah traurig auf ihren leeren Teller. Lily wusste weshalb sie so traurig war, denn Ginas Eltern gingen mit ihr nicht gerade liebevoll und zärtlich mit ihr um.

„Wollen wir dann?", fragte Jane die anderen und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, war sie schon aufgestanden und hinausgegangen um ihren Koffer zu holen.

Zehn Minuten später saßen die vier Freundinnen immer Van und fuhren in Richtung Kings Cross Bahnhof. Dort angekommen holten sie ihre Koffer aus dem überdimensionalen Kofferraum und schleppten ihn nach oben.

„Mach's gut mein Schatz. Pass auf dich auf und lass dich nicht unterkriegen." Ihre Mutter drückte Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange und umarmte sie noch einmal kräftig. Dann wandte sie sich an die anderen drei Mädchen.

„Es war schön euch kennen gelernt zu haben und Lily kann von Glück sprechen Freundinnen wie euch zu haben." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie die drei noch einmal herzhaft und gesellte sich anschließend zu ihrem Ehemann.

„Ich würde sagen, dass Gina und ich als erstes gehen und dann Mila und Jane.", schlug Lily vor und die anderen nickten.

Die beiden rothaarigen jungen Frauen winkten Mr. und Mrs. Evans noch einmal zu und liefen auf die Absperrung zu.

-TUUUTT!- pfiff es und ein wohliges Gefühl überkam Lily, als sie die rote Dampflook sah. Schülermassen drängten sich zwischen dem Hogwarts- Express und Lily entlang.

„Erde an Lily! Hallo ist jemand zu Hause?" Gina winkte dem der Hand vor Lilys Gesicht

und riss ihre Freundin damit aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ähm ja, natürlich."

„Los komm, da sind Jane und Mila", Gina stockte kurz. „... und die Marauder."

Lily stöhnte auf und wollte weggehen, doch Gina packte sie entschieden am Arm und zog sie mit sich.

„Hallo ihr vier! Na schöne Ferien gehabt?", rief Gina den Maraudern fröhlich zu, als sie bei ihnen ankamen.

Remus und Peter nickten bloß, Sirius grinste Gina verführerisch an und James musterte Lily unverhohlen.

Lily und Gina ignorierten die Beiden und wandten sich wieder an ihre Freundinnen.

„Kommt ihr? Sonst sind alle Abteile schon voll.", fragte Gina sie und Mila und Jane folgten ihr sogleich.

„Ähm... sorry Leute, aber ich kann nicht.", stotterte Lily und sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht?"

„Ich... ich muss ins Schulsprecherabteil."

„WAS? Du bist Schulsprecherin und hast uns nichts davon gesagt?", kreischte Gina und sah sie ungläubig an.

„Ganze sechs Wochen hast du uns davon nichts gesagt? Lilian Evans! Ich habe wirklich mehr von dir erwartet!", zeterte Gina weiter, drückte sie dann jedoch sofort fest an sich. Mila und Jane taten ihr es gleich und strahlten sie an.

„Meinen Glückwunsch Evans.", teilte Sirius Black ihr mit und konnte anscheinend nur schwer ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Black! Wenn du mir schon gratulierst, dann nenne mich wenigstens beim Vornamen und grins' nicht so blöde!", fauchte Lily ihn an.

Sirius sagte nichts, doch er druckste immer noch still vor sich hin.

„Ich freu' mich für dich Lily, wirklich. Du hast es wirklich verdient. Außerdem könnte ich mir keinen besseren für den Job denken.", sagte Remus Lupin und lächelte sie freundlich an, was ihr sofort einen eifersüchtigen Blick von Mila einhandelte.

Lily zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schulsprecherabteil.

„Wir sehen uns dann nachher, ja?", rief sie ihren Freunden noch mal zu und diese nickten.

„Tja, dann woll'n wir mal, nicht?", sagte Sirius und schnappte sich Ginas Koffer.

„Kannst du mir verraten, was das werden soll?", knurrte sie ihn an und riss ihm ihren Koffer aus der Hand.

„Hui, die Dame ist aber sehr temperamentvoll! Ich steh' auf so was." Sirius schüttelte seine Hand und tat, als habe er sich verbrannt. Gina verzog keine Miene, drehte sich um und ging.

„Ich würd' sagen, dass du bei ihr nicht so weit mit deinem „Charme" kommst Tatze.", stellte Remus grinsend fest und nahm seinen Koffer.

Sirius zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern und folgte Remus.

„Er ist ja so süß!", flüsterte Mila ihrer Freundin zu und sah Remus verträumt hinterher. Jane grinste sie wissend an.

„Na dann komm! Schließlich wollen wir doch auch noch ein Abteil finden oder?"

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Ein leiser Pfiff drang über Lilys Lippen, als sie das Schulsprecherabteil betrat.

Es war um einiges größer und komfortabler als die normalen Abteile. Es gab keine Bänke, sondern eine kleine, aber gemütlich aussehende, rote Couch mit drei Sesseln dazu. Ein kleiner Tisch aus Mahagoni mit einer Schale Keksen darauf stand dazwischen. Die Wände bestanden aus einem dunklen Holz und auf dem ungewöhnlich breitem Fensterbrett lag ein Brief.

Lily ließ ihren Koffer auf die Gepäckablage schweben und ließ ihre Katze Lukela (hawaiianisch- wie ein Fuchs) aus ihrem Käfig.

Die kleine rote Tigerkatze sah sich neugierig um und kuschelte sich schließlich auf einen Sessel zusammen und schlief ein.

Lily ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn.

_Für die diesjährigen Schulsprecher,_

_Ich hoffe es wird sie freuen zu hören, dass die diesjährigen Schulsprecher aus dem gleichen Haus kommen. Dazu möchte ich sie aber auch darauf hinweisen, egal wie schlecht ihr Verhältnis zu einander ist, dass ihre Pflichten und ihre Mitschüler nicht darunter leiden dürfen. Andernfalls muss ich ihnen leider das Schulersprecheramt entziehen. __Sie werden heute um 11.30 das Vertrauensschülerabteil besuchen und den Vertrauensschülern alles wichtige mitteilen. D.h. ihre Aufgaben, die Regeln und Verfügungen. Danach sollten sie alle halbe Stunde einen Kontrollgang machen, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Fahrt ruhig verläuft. Sollte sich irgend jemand daneben benehmen, melden sie es mir noch heute Abend._

_Prof. McGonnagal_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin Hogwarts' _

Nachdenklich ließ Lily den Brief sinken und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Was meinte sie mit schlechtem Verhältnis? Warum sollte sie mit Remus Lupin nicht auskommen? Denn wenn jemand Schulsprecher geworden war, dann bestimmt nur er. Black hatte nur Streiche und Weibergeschichten im Kopf, Pettigrew war nicht mal im Stande sich gegen seine Freunde durchzusetzen und Potter ... nun ja, Potter war eben Potter.

„Ah! Guten Tag junge Schönheit!", riss sie eine laute Stimme aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah verschreckte zur Abteiltür.

„Potter! Was willst du hier?", fauchte sie ihn eisig an.

„Hey Evans! Sei mal ein bisschen netter zu mir! Schließlich müssen wir jetzt ein ganzes Jahr zusammen arbeiten!"

„WAS?"

„Jep, die Lehrer und der Direktor hatten wohl eine ziemlich lange und anstrengende Diskonacht hinter sich, als sie die Schulsprecher wählten."

James grinste sie anzüglich an und Lily musste sich zwingen ihm nicht die Augen auszukratzen. Statt dessen lehnte sie sich tief zurück, atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und zerknüllte den Brief.

„Verdammt, verdammt, VERDAMMT!", schrie sie plötzlich, sprang auf und rannte aus dem Abteil.

James sah ihr verwundert nach, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und machte es sich in einem der drei Sessel bequem.

„Die Evans ist ja richtig sexy, wenn sie wütend ist. Möchte mal wissen, wie sie so im Bett ist ... AHH!" Ein türkisfarbener Lichtstrahl hatte ihn hinten getroffen und er war vorne über gekippt.

„POTTER DU EIN MIESES ARSCHLOCH! WAR JA KLAR, DASS DU NUR AN DAS EINE DENKEN KANNST! DU BIST WIRKLICH DER FRAUENVERACHTENSTE MENSCH, DER MIR JE UNTERGEKOMMEN IST! DU EKLIGES, PERVERS, SCHLEIMIGES ETWAS! DA HAT BLACK JA NOCH MEHR MORAL ALS DU!"

Lily starrte ihn zornfunkelnd an und ging.

„Dieser Potter! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Glaubt der wirklich, dass er jedes Mädchen einfach so flachlegen kann?", murmelte sie wütend vor sich hin und betrat das Vertrauensschülerabteil.

Die Vertrauensschüler hatten sich schon versammelt und sahen sie gespannt an.

„Ähm ... ja, hallo ersteinmal. Ich bin Lily Evans, komme aus Gryffindor und bin die diesjährige Schulsprecherin. Mein Partner James Potter ist leider verhindert. Aber ich denke, ich kann euch eure Aufgaben auch ohne ihn gut erklären."

Lily wartete erst gar kein Nicken ab, sondern begann sofort. Nach einer halben Stunde war sie fertig und verabschiedete sich von den Vertrauensschülern, deren Köpfe nur so rauchten und brummten.

„Ich glaube, ich lass' Potter noch ein wenig liegen. Dann weiß er wenigstens, dass er sich erst gar keine Hoffnungen machen soll."

Lily suchte ihre Freundinnen auf und fand sie nach langem suchen. Sie teilten sich das Abteil mit den restlichen Maraudern.

Peter saß in einer Ecke und starrte vor sich hin, Remus unterhielt dich angeregt mit Mila über Zauberkunst, welches ihr stärkstes Fach war und Sirius versuchte mit Gina zu flirten. Die jedoch schien nicht im mindesten daran interessiert zu sein und sprang sofort auf, als sie Lily sah.

„Lily! Schön das du da bist! Ich hoffe Potter hat dich einigermaßen in Ruhe gelassen", sie machte eine kurze Pause und fügte bissig hinzu, „Im Gegensatz zu Black hier, der einfach verstehen kann, warum ich ihm nicht verfallen will."

Lily lächelte breit und setzt sich neben Gina.

„Wo ist Jane?", fragte sie verwundert, denn normalerweise war Jane immer diejenige, die sich nicht von ihren Freundinnen trennen konnte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber sie wird schon wieder auftauchen." Gina zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Lily neugierig an.

„Los, erzähl mal! Wer von euch hat den anderen als erstes verflucht?"

„Ich, nachdem ich eine seiner Egoreden gehört habe.", antwortete Lily und war nicht bereit mehr zu sagen.

Sirius sah sie interessiert an, grinste leicht und sah verträumt aus dem Fenster.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief lustig und Lily und Gina amüsierten sich köstlich, als Sirius einige Anekdoten erzählte.

Schließlich, als es Abend wurde, beschloss Lily sich umzuziehen und James zu erlösen.

Doch selbst nachdem sie den Fluch aufgehoben hatte, bewegte sich James immer noch nicht.

„Potter?"

Stille.

„Potter ich habe den Fluch schon längst aufgehoben."

Stille.

„Man Potter, stell dich nicht so an." Langsam ging ihr James' Nichtstun auf die Nerven.

„Potter! Entweder stehst du jetzt auf oder ... oder ich, ach verdammt Potter beweg deinen Hintern endlich hoch!"

Doch James machte immer noch keine Bemühungen aufzustehen. Leicht beunruhigt ging Lily auf ihren Erzfeind zu und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihr, denn James hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein kleines Blutgerinnsel tropfte auf seine Lippen.

Hastig strich sie ihm das Blut von den Lippen und strich mit der anderen Hand über seine Stirn. Heiß. Es war, als würde die Stirn glühen, so heiß war sie.

„Potter, was hast du diesmal angestellt? Versucht einen Gegenfluch zu sprechen?",

murmelte sie leise und schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Aus Wut über sich und Potter und aus Angst um Potter. Was, wenn ihm wirklich etwas passiert war?

„Enervate!" Man konnte es ja mal versuchen, ... und tatsächlich James öffnete die Augen und starrte in die Lilys.

„Man(n) hat der schöne Augen! In denen kann man ja richtig versinken... Was zum Teufel denkst du da? Tausende andere Jungen haben auch haselnussbraune Augen und du versinkst in Potters?"

„Also Evans, solch eine Begrüßung hatte ich ja nicht erwartet!", verspottete James sie und grinste selbstgefällig, als er sich aufrichtete.

Lily murmelte nur etwas von „selbstgefälliges Arschloch", nahm ihre Schulsachen und begab sich in zur Mädchentoilette um sich umzuziehen.

Als sie fertig damit war, hielt der Zug schon an und Lily eilte zu ihren Freundinnen, um mit ihnen in eine Kutsche zu steigen.

* * *

Ich hoffe, für das nächste Chapter brauche ich nicht solange ;) 


	3. Ich habe Angst!

Sorry, dass das jetzt schon wieder so lange gedauert hat. Aber mein Computer aus unerklärlichen Gründen (Frauen und Technik) hat sich aufgehängt, als ich mit dem Kapitel fertig war. Mit einem wunderbaren Nachteil: ich hatte das Chap noch nicht abgespeichert. Also musste ich den ganzen 'Mist' noch mal schreiben, worauf ich nun gar kein Bock hatte. Naja, wie ihr seht, habe ich mich dann aber doch noch dazu durchgerungen, da ich an euch gedacht habe.

Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Ein Projekt der Extraklasse**

„Und er ist dann einfach so aufgewacht?", fragte Jane sie, nachdem Lily die ganze Fluchgeschichte erzählt hatte.

„Ja und dann hat er gemeint „solch eine Begrüßung habe ich ja nicht erwartet!" und hat wie immer wunderbar selbstgefällig gegrinst.", brummte Lily finster und Gina lächelte leicht. Ja, Lily war im Punkt James schon immer besonders reizbar. Aber der Kerl war ja auch ziemlich unausstehlich, der übertraf fast ...

„Gina!", rief Sirius Black und genervt drehte sich Lilys beste Freundin um und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Was willst du Black?"

Sirius grinste.

„Och, nur ein bisschen reden! Ich meine, du stehst doch da drauf nicht war? Erst einmal den Typen kennenlernen und dann erst mal sehen, ob es sich lohnt."

„Ganz recht Black. Allerdings muss ich mit dir nicht reden, denn mein Instinkt sagt mir schon, dass es sich einfach nicht lohnt mit einem Schlapp wie dir etwas anzufangen.", höhnte Gina und musste sich zwingen nicht laut loszulachen, als sie Sirius' Gesicht sah.

Schlapp war für jemanden wie Sirius ein schlimmer Ausdruck. Schließlich hatte er den Ruf jede Woche eine neue Freundin zu haben und das auch nur, um auszuprobieren wie sie im Bett war. Danach ließ er sie links liegen und brach einem anderen Mädchen das Herz. So ging das schon seit der fünften Klasse, und ein Ende war immer noch nicht auszumachen.

Lily packte Gina am Umhang und musste ebenfalls ein Lachanfall unterdrücken.

„Komm jetzt, wir wollen doch zusammensitzen oder nimmst du lieber Vorlieb mit den Maraudern?"

Gina schrie leise auf und eilte mit Lily zu Mila und Jane, die ihnen einen Platz freihielten. Weit weg von den Maraudern.

Langsam füllte sich die Halle und es trat Ruhe ein. Plötzlich öffnete sich eine kleine Tür und Professor McGonnagal trat mit den Erstklässlern ein.

Sie legte den Hut auf den storchbeinigen Hocker und es entstand sofort ein Riss oberhalb der Krempe. Mit lauter, hoher Stimme fing der Hut zu singen an.

(A/N: Ich kann nicht gut reimen! Also lass ich es lieber. Wenn jemand Lust hat, kann er mir gerne ein Gedicht schicken.)

Nach dem Lied brandete lauter Applaus auf und einige Schüler nickten anerkennend. Mit einer Geste von Professor McGonnagal wurde es sofort wieder still in der Halle und die Lehrerin sprach mit lauter Stimme: „Wenn ich den Namen jedes einzelnen Aufrufe, geht ihr nach vorne und setzt den Hut auf. Ihr setzt euch anschließend an den Tisch des Hauses in welches der Hut euch eingeteilt hat. Abbes, Kira!"

Ein kleines Mädchen mit roten kurzen Haaren trat nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf.

„Hufflepuff!"

„Allen, Jessica!"

„Ravenclaw!"

„Burton, Kenny!"

„Ravenclaw!"

„Carrey, Judith!"

„Hufflepuff!"

„Delaney, Tiara!"

„Slytherin!"

„Diamond, Sarah!"

Ein kleines Mädchen mit langem, blondem Haar trat hervor und setzte sich den Hut auf.

„Gryffindor!"

„Na endlich!", rief Sirius laut und klatschte laut Beifall, als Sarah Diamond zu ihrem Tisch kam. Sie lächelte den anderen freundlich zu und setzte sich.

Danach ging es weiter und am Ende saßen drei weitere Mädchen und fünf Jungen an dem Gryffindortisch und sahen den Schulleiter neugierig an.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts Erstklässler und willkommen zurück an alle anderen! Nun, dieses Jahr habe ich einige besondere Dinge für euch vorbereitet, aber dazu kommen wir zuletzt. Als erstes möchte ich euch daran erinnern, dass der verbotene Wald für alle Schüler tabu ist. Ebenso ist es verboten auf den Gängen zu zaubern und nach der Ausgangssperre sich außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume irgendwo anders aufzuhalten. Wenn ihr Probleme habt, dann wendet euch bitte an die Vertrauensschüler eures Hauses oder an die Schulsprecher. Die Schulsprecher stehen doch bitte einmal kurz auf."

Lily und James standen auf und setzten sich den neugierigen Blicken der Schüler aus. Froh wieder sitzen zu können, ließ sich Lily nach einer halben Minute wieder auf ihrem Platz nieder.

„Nun, was ich noch ansagen wollte ist Folgendes: Sicher habt ihr schon von Lord Voldemort und seinen Anhängern gehört. Einige sind vielleicht auch schon Opfer von ihnen geworden. Deswegen hat sich das Zaubereiministerium entschlossen dieses Jahr einen neuen Kurs zu eröffnen. Er soll euch auf den Kampf, der euch draußen erwartet, vorbereiten.

Allerdings dürfen erst Schüler ab der fünften Klasse daran teilnehmen, da die Erst- bis Viertklässler einfach noch nicht genug Grundwissen für diesen Kurs aufweisen.

Jeder der daran teilnehmen will und darf, findet sich bitte am 9.September um 19.00 Uhr hier in der großen Halle ein. Aber nun, haut rein!"

Die meisten Schüler stürzten sich begierig auf das, nun vorhandene Essen. Nur einige sahen Dumbledore noch nachdenklich an und begannen gemächlich an zu essen. Einer dieser wenigen war Lily. Sie mochte den Gedanken nicht gegen ihre Mitschüler zu kämpfen.

„Hey, Lily alles in Ordnung?", fragte Gina sie mit besorgter Stirn und auch Mila sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.  
Lily riss erschrocken den Kopf hoch und sah ihre Freundinnen einen Augenblick entgeistert an. Nachdem sie realisiert hatte, wo sie war, versichterte sie ihren Freundinnen, dass es ihr gut und machte sich über ihr Essen her.

**_.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo._**

„Puh, bin ich satt! Ich glaub ich kann eine ganze Woche lang nichts mehr essen.", verkündete Mila lauthals und strich sich zufrieden über ihren Bauch.

Lily sah sie belustigt an, denn wenn jemand immer essen konnte, dann war es Mila und viele Mädchen beneideten sie darum, dass sie nie etwas für ihre Figur tun musste.

„Also in dieser Beziehung passt du einfach perfekt zu Sirius Black.", meinte die rothaarige Gryffindor und grinste sogleich über den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin.

„IHH! Ich und Black? Wovon träumst du nachts? Oder bist du jetzt tatsächlich mit James zusammen? Nee, ich will Gina ja auch nicht als Feindin haben, schließlich hat sie sich ja Black als ihren Traummann erkoren.", protestierte Mila und sofort flog ein Kissen auf sie zu und traf sie mitten ins Gesicht.

„Mann ey, warum immer gleich so brutal?", beschwerte sich die junge Gryffindor und die anderen mussten über ihren Gesichtsausdruck lachen. Alle außer Jane.

Diese saß auf dem Fensterbrett des Schlafsaals und starrte geistesabwesen nach draußen. Ihr schönen, blonden Locken fielen ihr über die Schultern und glänzten geheimnissvoll im Mondlicht. Die blauen Augen sahen nachdenklich und gleichzetig tieftraurig aus.

Lily lief auf ihre beste Freundin zu und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf das Fensterbrett.

„Hey, was hast du denn? Schon am ersten Schultag Depressionen?" Lily versuchte zu lächeln, doch es misslang ihr kläglich. Sie war einfach kein Typ, der auf Knopfdruck einer Freundin mit einem Lächeln aufmuntern konnte.

Jane starrte immer noch nach draußen, erst nach einer Weile wandte sie sich zu Lily und sah ihr offen ins Gesicht.

„Ich habe Angst Lily, verstehst du? Ich habe Angst um euch, Angst, dass euch etwas passiert. Denn selbst Hogwarts ist nicht so sicher wie es immer erscheint. Viele Slytherins sind angehende Todesser und haben kein Problem damit den anderen das Leben schwer zu machen. Vor allem Muggelgeborenen, wie du und Mila. Sie hassen Muggelgeborene und würden sie am liebsten umbringen. Widersprich mir nicht Lily! Es ist wahr, sie wollen euch tod sehen und wenn Dumbledore nicht hier wäre, würde es auch nicht mehr lange dauern. Selbst Gina ist nicht mehr sicher hier. Ihre Eltern haben sich offiziell gegen die Todesser bekannt und sie haben eine Menge Einfluss auf die Zauberergemeinschaft. Voldemort wird alles tun um sie zu töten und Gina wird es früher oder später auch erwischen. Haltet mich ruhig für verrückt, aber ihr wisst nicht, wieviel Macht Voldemort inszwischen schon gewonnen hat. Er hat inszwischen schon hunderte von offiziellen Anhängern und noch circa hundert andere inoffiziele. Riesen, Dementoren, Vampire, Chimären, Mantikore, sie stehen schon alle unter der Befehlsgewalt von Voldemort. Ihr wisst das alles noch nicht, da der Tagesprophet vom Ministerium kontrolliert wird. Aber mein Vater sitzt direkt an der Quelle und er kommt jeden Tag mir mehr Sorgenfalten nach Hause. Lily, ein Krieg steht bevor und Voldemort wird nicht eher stoppen, bevor er alle Muggel, Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene ausgerottet hat!"

Lily starrte ihre Freundin fassungslos an. Normalerweise war Jane immer diejenige, die alles positiv sah, aber wenn selbst sie keine Hoffnung besaß? Waren sie wirklich alle zum Sterben verdammt?

Doch Lily verscheucht den Gedanken auch schon wieder.

„Denk nich mal dran! Dann hat Voldemort auch schon gewonnen!"

Lily strich ihrer Freundin sanft über den Arm und sah sie beruhigend an.

„Jane, jetzt hör' mir mal ganz genau zu! Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend! Es gibt noch genug Zauberer, die sich gegen Voldemort stellen. Außerdem haben wir immer noch Dumbledore und es heißt schließlich, dass er der einzige wäre, vor dem Voldemort wirklich Angst habe, nicht wahr? Außerdem habe ich nicht die Absicht früh zu sterben oder meine Freunde früh sterben zu sehen bzw. zu lassen. Jane, wir schaffen dass. Der Hass kann nicht gewinnen, er macht Menschen vielleicht stärker, aber er zerfrisst sich auch gleichzeitig. Liebe und Freundschaft dagegen helfen dem Menschen stärker zu werden und sie werden glücklich, was man vom Hass nicht behaupten kann."

Lily zog ihre Freundin entschlossen in die Arme, welche schluchzend den Kopf gegen Lilys Brust presste.

Mila und Gina traten ebenfalls zu den beiden Freundinnen und umarmten die beiden fest.

So standen bzw. saßen die vier noch eine Weile beisammen, ehe sie sich voneinander lösten und sich bettfertig machten.

Jane, Mila und Gina sanken schnell in tiefen Schlaf, doch Lily wälzte sich noch eine ganze Weile herum und dachte über das Gespräch mit Jane nach.

Glaubte sie wirklich an dass, was sie gesagt hatte? War Voldemort wirklich schon so mächtig? Würden sie bald alle sterben? Würden sie Voldemort widerstehen oder würde die Welt im Dunkel versinken?

Erst im Morgengrauen fiel sie in einen leichten, aber sehr unruhigen Schlaf.


End file.
